


Blue light

by epi21



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epi21/pseuds/epi21
Summary: What would happen if the famous Lucifer Morningstar meets a mysterious woman? Both of them will learn something that will change their life. Would there be a new love to blossom or Lucifer will follow his “meant to be” path to Chloe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, let me know if this story is interesting for you, what would you like to happen maybe and etc.  
> Keep up in mind that English isn’t my first language so please excuse me if something is not right.  
> Thank you

“Something isn’t right.”

Detective Decker said, while Ella Lopez examined the victim body. 

“Well he was shot in the chest two times and that caused the death” she removed her gloves and turned around “ I mean why shooting the  museum security if you don’t steal anything”.

”Something feels off “ Chloe mutters to herself.

“Well Detective this case is awfully boring so I suggest you find a suspect fast so we can do something more interesting. “ Lucifer said walking off the crime scene. 

“ You can’t just walk away because you’re bored Lucifer” Chloe told him shaking her head in disapproval. “ Just let’s go in the museum and look around.”

They headed inside. Everything looked normal. No windows shattered, nothing was missing. Chloe walked to the crew that worked there to ask for some information that may help them.

“Nothing is missing?” She asked the manager Ben Wolds. 

“ Everything seems here. We checked everything and nothing is missing” Ben told her looking disturbed. “ The exhibits and items that are exposed aren’t that valuable and rare like in the other museums. As you can see we have different animals, most of them are snakes. On the second floor we have stone slabs, some paintings and different stones.” 

“Yes I see all the boring things” Lucifer rolled his eyes “ See Detective nothing. Let’s get out of here and wait miss Lopez to analyze the body.” He started walking away when his eye catches a woman standing outside the museum and looking at the window. She was wearing big sunglasses that covered her face. She saw that he was staring at her and turn around and start walking away. 

“ And if that isn’t suspicious” he smiled cocky and started walking after her. She turned left and started walking on a street where were mainly restaurants and coffee shops. Her highheels rattled. A boy walked pass her and hanged up her purse by accident. 

“I’m so sorry miss..” the boy said worried 

“ Please, it’s not a problem” she told him and smiled, then she moved her gaze from the boy and looked towards Lucifer who was a few meters behind walking after her. She tilted her head a little and smiled sly. 

“ _She knows_ ” Lucifer tought and start walking faster as he saw the women did the same. She started running, so did he. 

“How can she run wearing those shoes.” He murmured. 

“Sorry sir” a man told him just as he bumped into him. The man missed a pile of papers and Lucifer stopped running for a second. 

“Very bad timing human” he hissed and turned around but the woman was not to be seen anymore. “Crap.. who are you.” He said angrily and walked away. He needs to find that woman, not so sure if she was the killer or she knew something or he just wanted to.

....

“Hello?”

“ You owe me big you know.”

“ He was following me, it was too risky.”

“ yeah and me bumping at him was the only way. My arm hurts, this man was like a stone, who is he anyway?”

“ I don’t know, but if he doesn’t interfere in our job is okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So Ella did you find something about the security guard!” Chloe asked leaving some papers on the table

“ After looking at all the evidence we got I found black glass that was near the body. It seems that they are from car window. I may say that if car have this kind of black glass it must be made in car service. The material that is used for the window is very common, I checked in which service they offer this kind of service and I found that this glass is most likely made at three car services. This one “ Ella showed pictures “ is near the museum.”

“So we are heading there, come on Detective.” Lucifer said clapping his hands.

“Wait” Ella almost yelled “ I also found those prints near the body. It seems that they are from high heels. The heel is thin as you may see.”

Lucifer opened his eyes wild. “ Do you say miss Lopez that maybe a woman in high heels may be the killer?”

“Well maybe.”

“Okay, let’s go to the car service” Chloe said and walked out of the room.

...

“Maze, whisky now.” Lucifer grumpy ordered

“Well somebody is in a good mood.” Maze said smiling. She put one empty glass and pour some alcohol. “ Oh and next time you start ordering me around I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Sorry I just can’t help but thinking on this case and there was a woman..”

“Nothing new.” Maze fake coughs.

“No, not woman like that. I started following her and she knew and then she just disappeared.” He explained while sipping. 

The night was just getting started at Lux. For a while it was the most popular club in L.A. Tonight there were a lot of people. 

“Martini. Dry.” Said a woman who just came to the bar. She was with brown straight hair, long eyelashes, dark makeup and red lipstick. 

“Extra dry” Maze gave her the drink winking. 

The woman smirked and playfully ate the olive. Then she moved her gaze from Maze to Lucifer. She starred at him for a few seconds and then turned around and started walking away. She was wearing leather leggings and black high heels.

As watching her leave Lucifer connected it. She was the woman from the other day.

“It’s her” he said drinking his glass to the bottom.

The woman went to one of the vip tables where there were sitting five men with their security and a few ladies. She sit down near the man with blue shirt. For a hour they ordered three bottles vodka and all of the time, the mystery woman was giggling and lightly touching the man. Lucifer watched closely every single move she made. Then something catches his attention. The mysterious lady spilled alcohol on the man with the blue shirt. She grabbed a napkin and started cleaning him. And then he saw it she took something from him. 

“I’m going to get more drinks.” She said to the man and went to the bar. There was a man and she gave him the thing she stole. Lucifer started walking towards them, he was going to solve this thing. But the man saw him and told to the mystery woman. 

“Hurry up and go.” She said to the man and started walking towards Lucifer. 

When she was near him she pushed him and started running towards the elevator which led to Lucifer’s penthouse.

“Running again. And with those shoes.” He chuckled and walked after her.

Leaving the elevator and entering the penthouse he looked around.

“Here you can’t hide.” He said “Show yourself.”

“Who said that I was hiding?” Voice behind him spoke. He turned around. A knife was flying towards him and stabbed him at the shoulder.

“Nice try darling.” He said pulling the knife out. The woman’s watched confused and scared.

“You can’t kill the devil.” He laughed and started walking towards her. Then he grabbed her hand and hissed. “ Who are you?” He asked, but the woman pulled out a knife and cut him on the hand. He didn’tmove but grabbed the knife from her causing her to cut her hand. Then he grabbed her injured hand with his hand trying to hold her steady. But at the moment their wounds came in contact blue light appeared between them. And then the woman he was holding fainted.

“ What happened” Lucifer asked himself confused. He then gave his attention to the woman laying down on the floor. He heart started beating faster. “Please don’t be death.” He checked her pulse. He calmed down just a little. She was alive. He moved her to his bedroom and put her on the bed. Then he got his phone and called.

“Brother I may need you help.”


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shining, which caused you to wake up. You remembered what happened last night and quickly got up out of the bed. You sensed you were in a trouble. Then you heard voices.

“ You don’t even know her name.” Someone said

“I didn’t asked you to come to lecturing me but to help me.” You recognize Lucifer’s voice.

You looked around and grabbed a little statue and opened the door.

“ Now you’re going to tell me what happened and let me leave or I will smash your head.” You treated and all eyes were in you.

“Don’t you remember that you can’t kill me from last night.” Lucifer mocked. “ First things first, what’s your name?”

“Y/N. Now tell me what happened.” You said

“ Me and my brother Amenadiel try to figure it out.” Lucifer explains 

You calm down a little and sit down on the couch opposite to them. 

“All I remember is that we were fighting and then a blue light came from nowhere.”

“The thing bothering me the most is what that light was.” Amenadiel said. “ I heard a hundred years ago that once angel fell in love with human. Love was extremely important and hurtful, deadly, and destructive. The human said that she would do anything for the angel, swearing even with her life. The angel loved her so much that he left home and fell for her. After year the angel saw the love of his live with another man. He accused her that her words have no meaning and she was lying. He told her he gave everything for her and she betrayed him. She said it was a mistake that she loves him more than everything, but he didn’t listen. The angel prayed to God to have mercy on his soul and help him, heel him. And then one day the angel was given a knife. A special one. He asked what to do with it and Father told him that he need to cut two people, connect their wounds and that will make a bond. A bond so strong that depends of the people if it will last. But Father told the angel to not be selfish and use it wisely. And the angel went back to her beloved. He told her that if she love him like she claims she would bond with him. And they did, blue light connect them. After some time the human said that she didn’t love the angel anymore and wanted to go away. The angel once again broken-hearted said “ We will die without each other’s.” But she didn’t listened and left. She waked away and not even so far her heart started to hurt. She fell on the ground and died in pain, so did the angel. If two people connected with the blue light separate death is what it comes.” Amenadiel finishes his story and looked at you.

“How that can even be possible?” You asked confused. You don’t believe this story, do you?

“Well the only way to be sure is to separate.” Lucifer clapped with hands and got up from the couch. “Now darling you stay here with Amenadiel and I would walk away.” Lucifer said and headed to the elevator. He went down to the club and called his brother. “Is everything alright upstairs?” 

“Yes Luci.” Amenadiel reply

“ Good, I will leave the building to check if something is going to happen .” Lucifer walked outside. He started walking to get far from Y/N. Suddenly he felt hard pain in his chest. It hurt so much he fell on the ground. He tried to get up but it was hard and painful. Amenadiel showed up bringing Y/N in his hands. She was in pain too. He put her down next to Lucifer. Little by little the pain wore off and they got up from the ground.

“This must be some kind of joke right?” Y/N asked but only saw Lucifer shaking his head negative.

“ Unfortunately darling, I think we are going to spend some time together or otherwise we may die.” Lucifer said giving y/n hand which she brushed off and headed back to the penthouse.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon y/n and Lucifer went back to the penthouse, tension was everywhere.

“I think it’s better to talk about all of this and decide what we are going to do.” Y/n suggested while making cup of tea.

“ Well why don’t you start with telling me what you stole yesterday from that man and what were you doing at the museum?” Lucifer asked sitting on the couch.

“ Nothing can stay hidden anymore I guess.” Y/n chuckled and sat down opposite to Lucifer. “ I didn’t kill that guard.” 

“And how you are going to convince me that you are telling the true?” Lucifer asked her.

Y/n rolled her eyes and smiled “ I’m stealing things sometimes. More like borrow things from people. I went to that museum because I needed to take something from there, but as soon as I arrived the thing I needed was gone and that man was dead.”

“And what was that ‘thing’ you needed to... how did you say it... borrow?” Lucifer asked and leaned closer. The whole thing was interesting for him.

“It’s a snake. Rare one, Aruba Island Rattle snake with red eyes.” Y/n explained “ I found that the man with the blue shirt from yesterday knew where the snake was so I took his phone and now I’m waiting for a results.” 

“Why do you need that snake? Selling it? Or using the poison to kill someone?” Lucifer asked face a few inches from hers. He was so close to her that they could kiss.

Y/N smiled and leaned closer her nose touching Lucifer’s. “It’s not your business.” She said and pushed his head away. “Only because we are bonded and I... oh my god.. no, no, no..” she was starting to panic.

“Now leave Father out of this, I don’t understand what’s the problem.” Lucifer said calmly.

“ Oh, not problem at all. I mean that my job is to steal things and I’m pretty good at that. And now if I have a job I need to take with me annoying man that I know for 40 hours and for this 40 hours HE DIDN’T SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE. “ y/n said while trowing pillow at Lucifer. “Not problem at all.”

“Wow easy human, I promise that you can do your job and I will come with you where necessarily if you come with me to doing my job.” Lucifer offers and reach out his hand waiting.

“ Okay, but I’m not getting up before 10 a.m.” she said shaking his hand.

...

On the next day Lucifer wakes up alone. Since no one wanted to sleep on the couch y/n grabbed ten pillows and build pillow wall between them. He got up and went to the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee. The elevator door opened and y/n entered.

“ I thought that you don’t get up before 10 a.m.” he said to her

“Work. I know where the snake is. My source told me it’s in some car service.” Y/n told him 

“Wait, near the victim there was black glass shattered and miss Lopez said that it’s from car service.” Lucifer explains “ I’m starting to think that the killer may have..”

“ Stolen the snake.” y/n finished his sentence.

“I suggest I call the Detective and go there.” Lucifer said 

“ And what are you going to tell her? Hello Detective I know where to find our killer. He also took very rare snake that my new friend whose job is breaking the law wanted to steal. By the way I’m bringing her with me because we are bonded by blue light.”

“No need to be sarcastic darling, we are going to figure it out.” Lucifer said while grabbing his phone and calling Chloe.

...

“Hello Detective.” Lucifer said while walking towards Chloe, y/n walking after him. He told her to put flat shoes this time because near the body were found high heels prints.

“Just on time Lucifer, we are going to the car service to..” Chloe stopped talking when she saw y/n. “ Lucifer who is this?”

“ Oh yes, Detective that is y/n my personal assistant. Y/N this is the Detective.” Lucifer said smiling.

“Nice to meet you.” Y/n said 

“Lucifer we talked about this you can’t bring people to the lab and the crime scenes.” Chloe said quietly 

“But I’m going to die without her, literally.” Lucifer said and Chloe shakes her head in disapproval.

Because Chloe decided that it’s pointless to argue more with Lucifer, the three of them headed to the car service. They went in. There was nobody to be seen inside. Looking around, Chloe saw a lot of parts for cars, broken cars and instruments. She went near car without tires and broken window, black window. 

“This is the car.” She whispered to Lucifer.

“ Well lets find out what it is in that back room.” He said walking towards the door with Chloe, y/n behind them. Chloe opened the door.

“LAPD. Don’t move.” She said. Inside the room there were two men and surprisingly terrariums with snakes. There were 20 snakes. She arrested them and headed to the LAPD. 

“Okay after the interrogation they admitted that they killed the security guard because he saw them stealing a snake.” Chloe told Dan Espinoza and Lucifer. “The snakes are rare and very poisonous, their plan was to sell them on the black market.”

“Now that the investigation is over, I’m going to get a drink.” Lucifer said “ Come on y/n it’s time for my feet massage.” He laughed.

“Poor girl, being Lucifer’s assistant must be awful and terrifying.” Dan said 

“I can’t even imagine.” Chloe giggled. “ Ella if everything is fine with the snakes we need to return them.”

“Everything is okay with those 19 little buddies.” Ella said holding one of the snakes.

“Um 19? There were 20 snakes at the car service.” Chloe said confused.

“The police that went there found 19 snakes. All of them are here, maybe you didn’t count them right.” Ella suggest 

“Yeah maybe.”

...

Lucifer and y/n walked into Lux. It was a few hours before opening the club. They headed to the bar where Maze was talking with some man. As he got closer Lucifer recognize him. He was the man that y/n gave the cellphone and ran away before Lucifer gets to him.

“Hello boss.” Maze said and pulled out snake and placed it near Lucifer.

“MAZE what the fuck.” He yelled at her pushing her hand and the snake away.

“I like him, maybe i need to keep him as a pet.” Maze laughs 

“One gorgeous Aruba Island Rattle snake.” Y/n said taking away the snake and putting in in cage. “Now if you may come with me, I need to deliver this pretty boy.” Y/n said to Lucifer and headed to the car. She gave Lucifer directions and they arrived to some old building.

“I knew you are going to sell it. The detective is solving crimes, but you you are making money doing crimes.” Lucifer said walking inside the building.

“You know nothing.” Y/n hissed.

She went through one massive door with security in front. “ He is with me.” She said to the security. They enter in lab with a lot of equipment. For ones Lucifer was out of words and was surprised.

“ Doctor” y/n said to one man “ as I promised the snake.” She gave him the cage with the snake.

“Thank you so much miss y/n.” He said hugging y/n. “ They want to see you.”

“Okay but just for a few minutes” y/n smiled. She walked towards big glasses. Lucifer hadn’t paid attention but now he sees that inside there are young women with babies.

“Are you y/n partner?” The doctor asked Lucifer.

“Yes, you can say it that way. What’s this place?” Lucifer asked looking around but mostly where y/n was. She was smiling, playing with the babies and holding them.

“Oh she didn’t tell you? We are making vaccine for an illness caused by chemicals. We were just about to give up when I found that snake poison is the key for everything. The problem is that that snake we needed was Aruba Island Rattle snake very rare. If it wasn’t y/n we would’ve made it and all those babies and theirs mothers would have died soon. Now we can save them help others.” The doctor explained and walked away to were y/n was.

Lucifer was standing in one spot. He didn’t expect that. And the words he said to her so mean. He accused her for being criminal, but she only steel for good. Is this even possible? 

Y/n walked pass him and told him that they are leaving.

“Y/n wait for that I said earlier...” Lucifer grabbed her and tried to explain but she turned around with angry looking face.

“ Don’t talk to me and don’t touch me.” She hissed. “ Go to your precious Detective.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“And then she told me  “Go to your precious Detective “  what does that even mean?” Lucifer made confused face while telling doctor Linda about what happened yesterday between him and y/n.

“You compared one woman with another, every woman you told that would be mad.” Linda told him

“But she even won’t let me apologize to her. Last night she didn’t let me sleep in my bed and I slept on the couch.” He fussed.

“From what you told me, you are bonded to that woman. For both of you would be better if you talk for your problems. You both don’t know how long you need to stay together. Do something for her that she would appreciate and she may forgive you.” Linda told him with small smile.

..

Lucifer returned to his car where y/n was waiting for him because they couldn’t be far away from each other. They headed to Lux after his talk with the doctor. He sawthe man who’s is helping y/n with her job and Maze sitting on the bar.Y/n didn’t even looked at him the whole ride. She walked to the man and asked him to have a private talk.

Lucifer sat down on the bar and Maze poured him some alcohol. He sighed and thanked her then throw a look towards y/n.

“She won’t talk to me. She is mad at me and I don’t know what to do.” He quietly said to Maze.

“The devil doesn’t know what to do to make woman talk with him, hilarious.” She laughed. “ Maybe if you weren’t such an asshole and think before say something she would still talking to you.”

Lucifer watched as y/n hugged the man and headed up to the penthouse. The man walked past Lucifer and waved goodbye to Maze.

“Wait can I talk with you?” Lucifer said to him. “ We haven’t been formally introduced I’m Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Lucas.” The man said and sat down near Lucifer.

“Lovely name, not as much as mine but it will do.” Lucifer said laughing.

“What do you want mr Morningstar?” Lucas asked obviously annoyed.

“How long do you work with y/n?” He asked.

“For 14 years I think. We met when she was 12 and I was 9 years old.” 

“So you know her well?”

“She is like big sister to me. She looked after me and gave me home.” Lucas explained smiling a little for remembering the past.

“Oh, I didn’t know. Please Lucas help me to apologize to her. What she likes?”

“Now this is all was about.” Lucas chuckled. “ Well despite playing all “poker face and independent “ type of woman, she really want to have someone that takes care for her. Maybe not too much because she gets annoyed easily and may kick you in the balls.” Lucas and Lucifer laughed together.

“Now that is something I’m sure about.” Lucifer said still with smiling.

“Despite all of that you can just show her that all that have happened to both of you isn’t something she needs to get through together. Maybe make dinner, she love sushi and sea food. And wine. Rose.” Lucas said and stood up from the chair and said goodbye.

“So dinner it is.” Lucifer said smiling. “Wait, Maze, how do you make sushi?”

“Well, you take one blanket, but not the comfortable one, then you put the human on it, you star punching him until he starts bleeding. The blood is perfect sauce. Then you roll...”

“ Stop Maze, what the heck, I’m asking about food sushi not Hell’s sushi you demons make.” Lucifer said 

“Oh, well... good luck.” She laughed. “I’m going to keep her downstairs tomorrow so you can do what you are going to do.”

..

On the next day Maze kept her promise and y/n was nowhere to be seen at the penthouse. He called Lucas and asked him to bring wine and food. And now here is Lucifer standing with apron watching 30 kg tuna and 20 kg salmon. 

“Well How hard can it be.” Lucifer asked himself.

Two hours later

Y/n exit the elevator and shock was all over her face. She started walking slowly and stepped on rice.She looked around and saw very dirty and confused Lucifer holding knife and a slice of tuna.

“Lucifer..” she said questioning.

“Oh dear Father, you scared me.” He reply and tossing the things he was holding. “You were supposed to be down till 7..” he looked his watch and saw it’s 7:30 p.m and sighted.

“Why are you trying to destroy the kitchen?” She laughed walking to him to help him. She removed a little rice from his messy hair.

“I wanted to make dinner for you to apologize, but turn out sushi for eating is difficult to be made.” Lucifer said little disappointed with himself.

“Oh..” y/n smiled and put her hand on his back “ I really appreciate the effort. It doesn’t matter that you couldn’t make sushi. We have plenty of fish, fresh salad and a lot of rice as I can see.” She giggled “Go take shower and I’m gonna mix something for dinner.”

“Okay.” Lucifer smiles.

He takes shower to clean all the food from his body and hair. After he dressed up he go to the kitchen and see that y/n have already made the dinner and settled the table. She smiled and told him and sat down. Lucifer went to his own bar and took out a wooden basket. He gave it to y/n.

“I’m sorry for my words.” He said to her and sat down watching her reaction. 

The basket was full with red roses and had three bottles wine. She smiled to him.

“ Well apology accepted.”

They ate dinner and talked about a lot of things. They decided that they need to start doing research about the bond they accidentally made and break it. 

It was almost 12 p.m and y/n started to get tired.

“I’m going to bed.” She said and went to the bedroom. Lucifer sighed and lays down on the couch. “Come on I build up the pillow wall, let’s get some sleep,” y/n told him.


	6. Chapter 6

On the next morning y/n woke up alone. Lucifer couldn’t be far away because the bond wouldn’t allow it. She got up and took a shower. She heard voices from the hallway and slowly opened the door.

“Perfect timing darling.” Said Lucifer and smiled. “ The detective here just told me about our new case. Detective explain please.”

“ Well, this man here..” she showed y/n picture “.. is well know for his illegal business. His name is Vladimir Sokolov. He is selling very rare and valuable things.” Y/n looked at the picture. She didn’t recognize the man. That was good because he wouldn’t recognize her either. “ We found out that he is hosting a party only for vip people.” Chloe explains and shows more pictures of the mansion that Vladimir would host the party.

“The detective said that someone need to take an electronic card that will give all the evidence to put Sokolov in jail. “ Lucifer said sipping from his glass.

“Yes and Lucifer was convincing me that you are the perfect person for this.” Chloe said smiling. 

“You want me to work with the police?” Y/N asked Lucifer and Chloe.

“Yes.” Chloe reply

“Okay but with one condition, I’m making the plan.” Y/n said winking.

...

The night that y/n and Lucifer would go undercover came. Y/n told the plan multiple times to everyone. Chloe would be in van listening and watching, and Dan was the limo driver. She told Lucifer that they would post as a couple and the plan was to pick up the card and leave unnoticed.

Y/n was wearing long black dress and gold high heels. She put diamond necklace and earrings.

 

Lucifer was all dress up nice as always. They arrived at the mansion. As entertaining the door they noticed a dozen security guards and electrical detector. 

“We got a problem. We can’t sneak out the electronic card because the detector.” Y/n said as walking inside. 

“Madam please leave your purse here andcome here.” One of the security guard told y/n. She passed the detector and the light lit green. “Thank you, madam. All clear.” The guard told and let y/n inside. “Mister, please move here.” The guard told Lucifer and he passed but the light lit red. 

“Oh that must be my watch.” Lucifer said politely. The guard checked the watch and saw everything is fine.” All clear, please Mr and Miss Morningstar enjoy the party.”

“Miss Morningstar, it suits you.” Lucifer said mocking. 

“Come on Mr Morningstar, let’s do our thing.” Y/n said in Lucifer’s ear and then winking.

They walked into the main hall and saw where Vladimir was sitting. Lucifer took two glasses with champagne and gave one of them to y/n. They walk towards Vladimir.

“Mr Sokolov, amazing party. Lucifer Morningstar and this beauty here is my wife.” Lucifer introduced both of them.

“Pleasure.” Vladimir said shaking Lucifer’s hand and kissing y/n hand. “Are you clients?” He asked watching them closely.

Lucifer stayed still unsure what to say or do. If Vladimir senses that something is wrong or suspicious with their cover is over.

“And you ask.” Y/n giggled and sat down next to Vladimir. “This ring, does it ring a bell.” She extended her hand letting Vladimir see better the jewelry.

 

“One of mine most expensive items sold the last year, your husband really loves you.” Vladimir said watching her.

“Yes indeed.” Lucifer said sitting next to Vladimir “ Now tell me what is the thing you desire?” He said watching Vladimir straight in the eyes.

“I want.. her.” He answered pointing at y/n. “ I have a lot of money, everything, a lot of women, she would fit nice.”

“You motherfucker...” Lucifer yelled and grabbed him and punched him, Vladimir fell off the sofa, holding his nose. Lucifer walked away. 

“Oh my are you okay?” Y/n asked Vladimir checking him. 

“Just get out of here and take your husband away from me.” Vladimir said.

Y/n walked towards Lucifer and smiled.

“We got it.” Lucifer said so that Chloe and Dan know.

“Good, but how you are going to sneak it out.” Chloe asked but no one answered because Lucifer and y/n was already at the exit.

“Sir please, this way.” One guard told Lucifer.

“Oh my watch when entering was a problem, your colleague there may tell you.” Lucifer said and the guard checked the information.

“Okay sir you may exit.” The guard said and Lucifer walked and turned around waiting to see y/n. He was worried how she could exit.

“Miss..” the same guy said and she exit without problem.

They headed outside and got into the limo.

“How did you exit without the detector shows something is wrong?” Lucifer asked.

“Easy.” Y/n reply and got out the electronic card from Lucifer’s jacket.

“ You little devil.” He giggled.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the penthouse Lucifer poured two glasses whiskey and handed one to y/n.

“When did you put the card in my pocket?” Lucifer asked

“I can’t tell you all my secrets.” Y/n smiled. “Do you think that you could handle a little party downstairs?” She mocked him and went to change her clothes. She put black leather skirt, red top and of course red high heels. As she went back to where Lucifer was, he watched her amused.

“Beautiful as always, but what is with you and those shoes that you always wear?” He asked and pressed the elevator button.

“They make my legs look amazing.” She said seriously and raised her right leg and rested it on Lucifer’s shoulder, then she laughed and put her leg down. 

“Flexible are we?” Lucifer asked getting closer to her and lean down a little so he can face her properly. She smiled and looked him in the eyes. He started to lean more and was just about to kiss her when the elevator door opened. 

The party was lit and more of the people were drunk. Lucifer and y/n walked to the bar and ordered. 

“Lucifer hello.” Someone said behind them and they turned around and saw Chloe with Dan.

“Oh hello Detective and Dan. To what do we owe this pleasure.” Lucifer asked them while standing next to y/n his hand on her back.

“We wanted to thank y/n for her help with the case. You were very helpful, I think we couldn’t make it without your help.” Chloe said to y/n, smiling softly. “Lucifer can I talk with you for a minute.” Chloe asked.

Lucifer looked at y/n as waiting for an approval and Chloe saw this.

“It’s okay, Dan here will keep me company.” Y/n said, winking at Dan.

Lucifer nodded and went to the elevator with Chloe. They enter the hall and sat on the couch.

“Well Detective what do you what for us to talk about.”

“Well I think you are hiding something from me and I think it’s connected with y/n. You are always with her, I can get to talk with you alone.” Chloe said waiting for an answer.

“Well I simply told you Detective, I would die without her.” 

“You love her?” Chloe asked little confused 

“Well, I...” Lucifer paused unsure what to say. “.. I have feelings but I still don’t know what are they.” 

“You need to figure it out Lucifer, because I want to see you happy.” Chloe smile. “Come on let’s go back.”

Back at Lux Chloe and Lucifer returned to the bar where Dan, Maze and y/n were drinking. They were having a lot of fun and laughed so loud that people around then were watching them with interest.

Maze put on the bar twelve tequila shots and said: “Now let’s see who is the best drinker.”

Lucifer and Chloe came to them and everyone drank one shot.

“Let’s play a game.” Maze said smiling “The person that drink shot from the most unexpected place wins.” 

“I’m first.” Dan almost yelled and grabbed one shot from the bar. “Y/n can you please stay still.” Then he got onto the bar and placed the glass on y/n head. He put his hands behind him and drank the shot only with his mouth. People around them cheered.

“Nice try.” Maze said “But I can do it better.” She grabbed random man and made him lay down. Then she put the shot into his mouth. She leaned down and captured the glass with her mouth and drank it.

Everybody laughed expect the man lying on the bar.

“I’m not playing this game but I’ll drink. Chloe said and took two shots and drank them together.

“Well that was unexpected.” Y/n said and gave Chloe high five.

“Now now let’s see..” Lucifer said thinking how to win this game. Then he whispered something in y/n ear and she looked at him with shook but then started laughing.

“We are on.” She said and got up from the chair. 

Lucifer got one shot and pour the alcohol in y/n mouth. “Don’t swallow it.” He said on purpose and then kissed her. While kissing he sucked the shot from her mouth and swallowed it. After they break the kiss and turned around. Maze, Dan and Chloe stood still, little shock on their faces but then Maze yelled “WE HAVE A WINNER,” and everyone laughed and clapped.

“Nice played Lucifer.” Maze said patting his shoulder.

For the next hour there was more drinking, dancing and everyone had a good time.

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was a few days after the undercover mission that Lucifer and y/n did. Chloe haven’t called today because lately there weren’t any murders. Y/n was sitting on the couch while Lucifer was down at Lux and dealing with some paperworks with his lawyer.

The elevator door opened and y/n didn’t even noticed.

“Hey sis, what are you drawing.” Lucas said already standing behind her and she jumped a little.

“Oh my god Lucas you are going to give me heart attack.” 

“Let me see them.” He said taking the papers in his hands.

“They are nothing much I just can help but...” 

“Drawing Lucifer?” Lucas finished her sentence. “Your drawings as always are very good.” He smiled. “Are you going to show them to him?”

“No. I just can help it. After bonding with him I feel something.. I can explain it. I mean look..” she grabbed her drawing and place them on the table. “ Here is Lucifer. This one Lucifer with wings. This one is Lucifer with strange scary face.” She explained while showing more drawings. 

“I just feel that maybe the whole name-thing isn’t just coincidence, but maybe he really is the...” y/n looked around and then whispered “..devil.” She said waiting for a reaction from Lucas.

“You think that he is the Devil?” He asked 

“I know it sounds crazy, but that’s the way I feel. I need to figure this out.” She said 

“Maybe you need to shot him and if he doesn’t die you will find out.” Lucas suggest still watching her art.

“And if he is not, he will die, great plan.” 

“Then I don’t know make him angry?”

She was about to say how stupid this idea was but she started thinking.

“Maybe this isn’t such a bad idea.” She smirked.

And with that she started to think how to make Lucifer angry. But how. She thought for braking something, but he is rich and can buy new everything. 

“Maze can I ask you something?” Y/n asked quietly, watching Lucifer still talking with his lawyer.

“Yes.” Maze answer 

“If someone wants to make Lucifer angry, how he can do it?”

“Oh..” Maze said laughing “ is that someone you?” She asked rising an eyebrow.

“Well maybe.” Y/n reply

“ Then I suggest to make him jealous and ignore him.” Maze said winking 

“ I’m not sure that he would be jealous at all.”

“Believe me Y/N, try and see for yourself.”

...

That night y/n is all dressed up.

 

 

She walked pass Lucifer who was sitting in the living room and was drinking whiskey. When his eyes landed on her, his mouth opened.

“Where are you going all dressed up?” He asked standing and walking to her, but she entered the elevator and said “ On a date.” Before the elevator door closed Lucifer threw the glass in his hand.

He was starting to get angry, so the plan was working. She walked in Lux and searched for Rob. When she found him sitting on the bar she walked to him. 

“Hey..” y/n said hugging him “thank you for your help. Lucas must have told you everything.”

“Yes, we gonna make this man red.” He chuckled as they get cheers. 

“I see what are you doing here.” Maze laughed as she put down one bottle whiskey. “On the house.”

Y/n took the bottle And started walking with Rob to one of the vip tables. They sat down and she noticed that the elevator door is opening and revealing one angry Lucifer. He walked at the bar.

“Maze.” He said angrily. “ Why the woman I’m bonded to i here with another man?”

“Don’t drag me in your love problems Lucifer.” Maze replay and gave him glass with whiskey.

Lucifer sat and watched how y/n was dancing, talking and touching that man. He was so mad so angry. Two ladies cameto him and started tugging him and touching him. He tried to push them away because they were blocking his view to y/n and the man she was with , but saw that y/n was watching him now with angry face.

“Well two can play this game.” Lucifer said smiling.

“I failed the plan.” Y/n told Rob. “He saw me looking at him angry with those whores around him.” She explained angry with herself. “We need to go upstairs.”

As she said that, she tugged Rob and went to the elevator. Before the door closed she saw how Lucifer smashes the glass he was holding in his hand and he started walking towards the elevator.

When the elevator door closed, y/n removed her shoes.

“Quick unzip my dress and remove you shirt.” She said and when they entered the penthouse she pushed him on the sofa and sat over him.

“I’m sorry.” She said and before Rob could ask for what she kissed him.

And exactly one second later, Rob was grabbed on the neck and thrown at the wall.

“HOW CAN YOU TOUCH ANOTHER MAN?” He yelled at y/n his eyes red. Then he had his devil face one.

“I KNEW IT.” Y/n yelled at Lucifer and he stopped and realized what happened, returning his human face. “I knew it you were the real devil. “ she said and walked past Lucifer and went to Rob and helped him up. “Thank you and I’m sorry, better go now.” She said to Rob and then went to Lucifer and touched his face.

“I’m sorry that I had to make you angry.” She said

“Make me angry for what? To see that I’m the devil? I TOLD YOU THAT I’M THE DEVIL.” He yelled angrily eyes red.

“Please I’m sorry, I had to be sure.” Y/n said and before Lucifer could say something she kissed him. Passionate kiss. 

Lucifer needs a moment to get hold of himself. He picked her up and went to the bedroom. They break the kiss and Lucifer lifted her chin softly.

“If another man ever touches you like I’m, I’ll kill him. Understand?” 

Y/n shakes her head positive and they started kissing again. He undressed her and started kissing her neck.

“Now I’m going to show you what is like to make love with the devil.” He said, his eyes full of desire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, thank you for reading.  
> I wanted to ask, if you want me to include something in the story? What would you like to happen?

Y/n wakes up alone. She walked out the bedroom and saw Lucifer at the kitchen. He was wearing only his underwear.

“Smells nice.” Y/n said hugging him from the back.

Lucifer chuckles “I’d hoped so. Because I failed at the sushi dinner I decided to make breakfast for my l..” he stopped for a second “..beauty.” 

Y/n smiled and sat on the table. Lucifer brings one plate with pancakes and different sweets. Both of them had quiet breakfast. Neither of them talked about last night. Y/n was wondering if she needs to bring the topic.

“Lucifer about..” she started but Lucifer’s phone rang.

“Just a second darling...” he said picking up “hello Detective..really?... we will be right there.” He hang up “ We need to go, what were you saying?”

“Ah I forgot.” Y/n lied “let’s go to Chloe.” She said and went to the bathroom. When both of them were ready they headed to the station.

When they entered a lot of people were standing at the hall. Someone was talking.

“What’s going on?” Y/n asked Chloe

“The new lieutenant is giving speech” she replied 

The man stopped talking and as Chloe and y/n talked he came to them.

As soon y/n saw him she frizzed. Lucifer sensed something was off and stepped in front of her.

“Lucifer Morningstar.” He said extending his hand

“Lieutenant Marcus Pierce.” He said shaking his hand but his eyes were on y/n.

After introducing himself Pierce went to his office. Lucifer turned to y/n little worried. 

“Is everything fine? You turned pale when you saw Pierce.” He said, catching Chloe attention as well.

“Now that Lucifer mentions it, you indeed don’t look so good.” Chloe told y/n patting her back.

“I’m fine, can we just go somewhere else.” Y/n said as she saw that the lieutenant was still watching her from his office. She walked away fast and exited the building, standing close to the door, not risking to get to far away from Lucifer.

“Something isn’t right.” Lucifer told Chloe as y/n walked away. “ She looked scared and she isn’t easily scared. I’m going to try to talk to her. Can you make a research for that new lieutenant, Detective?”

“Yes, call me if you find something. I’ll meet you when I find something.” Chloe told him patting his shoulder and walking to her desk.

Lucifer walked away and saw y/n waiting for him outside, smoking.

“I didn’t know you smoke.” Lucifer said to her smiling.

“I do, rarely.” She replied.

“Do you want to talk about what happened inside?” He asked gently, hugging her.

“Can we just go home?” She said sniffing his perfume and hugging him tighter.

When they got home, y/n went to the bathroom. Lucifer decided to give her some space and time. 

The evening she didn’t eat or talked.

“Love please talk to me.” Lucifer told her, but she went to bed.

Lucifer was alone in the kitchen, drinking whiskey.

“Luci...” he heard someone said and turned around.

“Brother, to what do I owe this honor?” He chuckled, getting another glass and poured whiskey for Amenadiel.

“Have you and y/n figure it out?” Amenadiel asked, but Lucifer gave him questioning look. “The bond.” He added.

“No. But things are good. I think I like her.” Lucifer said, giving Amenadiel the whiskey.

“You like her? Only ‘like’?” 

“ What you want to hear? That I love her? That this bond that happened unwanted is the best thing happened to me lately?” Lucifer asked.

Amenadiel didn’t say anything just patted Lucifer’s back.

“Today she saw that new lieutenant. Marcus Pierce. She was so scared, but won’t tell me anything.” Lucifer sigh.

“Give her some time.” Amenadiel said. “ If it would make you feel better, I’ll do some research about this guy Pierce.”

“Thank you brother.” Lucifer said with small smile and his brother left.

Lucifer went to the bedroom where y/n was sleeping. He undressed himself and laid down. He kissed her on the head and hugged her. Then he fall asleep holding her tight in his arms.

...

On the next day the mood wasn’t that good. Y/n wasn’t talking at all, just hugging Lucifer when she had the chance. They kissed and watched movies.

“Can I go to Lucas, He called me and said he wanted to talk.” She asked.

“Everything you wish, love.” He replied and she kissed him.

They got dressed and went to the car. 

When they arrived at Lucas, y/n asked if Lucifer could wait outside for a little. She wanted to tell Lucas that Pierce is here. He agreed and said he was going to stay in the car.

She went inside the apartment.

“Lucas is me.” She said “where are you.” She looked around and saw Lucas tied up on the floor, his mouth taped.

“ I knew you would come to save your brother.” She heard voice behind her.

“Pierce. Let him go.”

“No, you see now that I want the thing that you took from me years ago.” He said to y/n getting close to her.

“ I didn’t took anything from you.” She hissed and tried to untie Lucas but Pierce points gun at her.

“Don’t. If you move or scream, I’ll kill you and then kill him.” He said to her and she stepped aside from Lucas. “ Now, give what you took from me or I’ll take your brother.” He threatened.

“ I said I don’t know what are you talking about.” Y/n said

“DON’T LIE TO ME.” He screamed.

Lucifer heard someone screaming and got out of the car and ran to Lucas apartment. He opened the door and saw Pierce pointing gun towards y/n while Lucas was on the floor tied up.

“You brought someone with you? Big mistake.” Pierce said when he saw Lucifer.

“I can’t go anywhere without him.I swear, just leave him alone please.” Y/n pleaded.

“I knew something was off with you.” Lucifer said to Pierce. “ leave her alone or I’ll make you want to be in Hell.”

“I just want what she took away from me.” Pierce said.

“I didn’t took anything from you.” Y/n repeated.

Pierce lost it. After all this years he found the woman that took away his everything and he wouldn’t let her that easily. He went behind y/n and pointed the gun to her head.

“Now we are going into my car and you will tell me everything.. easy or hard way.” Pierce said shoving y/n towards the door.

“She is not going anywhere.” Lucifer said angrily and stepped closer, but Pierce pulled the trigger, shooting.

“Next time I won’t miss her head.” He threatened. Then he grabbed y/n and started dragging her towards the car.

“No please don’t.” She cried. “ You are going to kill him.” She screamed, but Pierce shove her into the car. 

“LUCIFER.” She screamed.

Lucifer stood still afraid that Pierce would shot y/n.

Pierce went to the car and started the engine. Y/n screamed, trying to open the door, but Pierce speeds and drove away.

Lucifer ran after the car, but he couldn’t catch up. She was going too far away. 

“I love you.” He whispers and fall on his knees, sharp pain in his chest.

“Lucifer I love you.” Y/n said holding her chest, the pain so hard, tears falling off her face.

At that moment blue light appears. So bright that Pierce lost control over the car. The car hits a tree and started rolling over.

The pain in Lucifer chest was gone and he stood up and started running towards the car. While running he called Chloe: “ Detective, send medical help to Lucas home, fast.”

He ran over to y/n. She was unconscious (he hoped so, otherwise she was dead), so did Pierce.

“Please no.” Lucifer pleaded trying to get her out of the car. 

> “Father don’t took her away now.” Lucifer prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, thank you for reading.  
> I wanted to ask, if you want me to include something in the story? What would you like to happen?


	10. Chapter 10

** 5 hours after the car crash  **

“Mr. Morningstar.” Doctor James said, causing the devil to move his gaze from the floor.

“Doctor, how is she?” He asked, standing up.

“ She have a lot of internal bleeding and wounds. The liver is torn. Uncontrolled bleeding is the most common problem resulting from liver wounds.” The doctor explained. “The next few days are critical.” 

Lucifer nodded and sat down.

“Everything is going to be alright.” Linda said patting him.

“It’s all my fault..” he whispered.

“It’s not your fault. If you didn’t were there she could have died.” Linda told him.

Amenadiel came to them and handed them coffee. He sat down next to Lucifer and held his hands.

** 7 hours after the car crash  **

Chloe rushed into the hospital. She asked where to find y/n room and headed there. She saw Linda, Amenadiel and Lucifer sitting in front of the room. 

“Any new news.” Chloe asked and sat down.

“Nothing.” Linda said. Lucifer was just watching the floor.

“Lucifer are you okay?” Chloe asked

“I’ll be when y/n wakes up.” He answered.

“I talked with the paramedics, Pierce died on the way to the hospital.” Chloe told them.

The silence was broken when Maze came with Lucas.

“Where is she.” Lucas yelled 

“Calm down.” Amenadiel said, patting his back.

Tears started running down his face. 

“It’s my fault.” Lucas said “ I had to warn her.”

“You couldn’t know this would happen.” Chloe tried to calm him down

“Why he went after her.” Lucifer asked, getting angry just thinking about what happened 7 hours ago.

“She didn’t tell you?” Lucas asked. “ Before we came to L.A. we lived at San Francisco..” Lucas started explaining, but Chloe interrupted him.

“Wait, when I saw how y/n reacted when she saw Pierce, I researched him. Pierce was police officer in San Francisco. When I looked at his file, 7 years ago he reported that a little girl was missing. He was so obsessed with that case.” Chloe said watching Lucas.

“She was 19 years old, I was 16. She was always looking after me. We are great team. She was taking jobs, because she wanted me to go to college. One day, we were looking at colleges and someone bumped at y/n. She turned around and saw young woman running, her eyes was wet from crying. We followed her and learned that she is living at university dorm.”

“A student?” Chloe asked, unsure what was the point of this story Lucas was telling.

“Y/n don’t like to talk with everyone, she is very picky, because of her job. So I offered help. 

* _ throwback 7 years ago * _

_“You can’t help me.” The woman said_

_“I may not be able but please, someone told me you are looking for someone.”_

_The woman fell on her knees crying._

_“He took her, my daughter..”_

_“Who took your daughter.”_

_ “ Her father.” She tried to stop crying. “I was young, 16 years old. I met this beautiful police office Marcus. I told I was in love with him and that he was too. 3 months after we started dating, he started to beat me. I put up with it, but soon I found I’m pregnant. So I left him and later a gave birth to a beautiful girl. But he found out and took her. _

_“I will bring her back.” Y/n said as she appears suddenly._

_“It was time for you to show up.” Lucas chuckled._

_“Can you really bring my little girl back to me? “ the woman asked._

_“Yes, but you have to do exactly what I tell you.” Y/n said_

_“Yes everything.” The woman replied._

_“First you need to bleach your hair. And so different haircut, short. Lucas is going to give you fake ID.After one week you gonna meet us at the bus station. Buy tickets with your real name for Ohio. Then you are going to buy two different tickets for New Mexico with your new identity. You and your girl will travel to New Mexico. When he starts to search for you, he will go first to Ohio and you are going to have enough time to buy airplane tickets and go anywhere you want to. He wouldn’t be able to find you.Also I need you to give your baby girl measurements to Lucas. He is going to buy clothes for a baby boy. That way if Pierce search for you at the security cameras he will look for a girl, not boy. You need cash. Lucas will find woman. I want you to give her tour clothes, she is going to travel to Ohio.” Y/n expand every detail._

_*end of the throwback_ *

“I don’t know how she did it, but a week later after that meeting, she gave the girl back to her mother. After that we moved here.”Lucas explained.

“You got back together mother and her daughter.” Chloes said with smile. 

**12 hours after the car crash**

Lucifer was mess. He prayed to his father. He wanted to hear his name leaving her lips only once again. 

“Lucifer do you want to talk?” Doctor Linda asked him. Amenadiel was standing near one of the walls watching closely his brother.

“I don’t feel like expressing my feelings right now unless there is one Marcus Pierce that I can kill multiple times.” Lucifer said looking dead serious.

“Lucifer you don’t need to talk about your feelings, we can talk for anything you want. Tell me what you and y/n were doing after that bond?” Linda asked him

“The bond...” Lucifer said looking at Amenadiel.

“It’s broken, isn’t it?” Amenadiel asked

“Yes.” Lucifer replies. 

“Do you know how?” Linda asked but Lucifer shakes his head.

“Because they fell in love.” Amenadiel told them.

“You knew how the bond can be broken?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes. The bond was to make two people stay together by forcing them by pain. But when the bonded people fall in love, they would stay together because they love each other and want to.” Amenadiel explained.

“She loves me..” Lucifer repeats his brother words small smile forming on his face.

**1 day after the car crash**

Everyone went home expect Lucifer. Once in a while somebody came to check how was he doing and how was y/n.

And like that three days passed.

**4 days after the car crash**

Lucifer was sleeping outside the room y/n was. He felt someone kissing hisforehead. He slowly opened his eyes and saw y/n smiling at him. 

“I’m dreaming again..” he sadly said

“No you are not.” Y/n said “do you want me to slap you to see that I’m telling the truth.” She giggled. Oh how much he missed her laugh, her voice.

“How?” He asked his voice almost whisper.

“ I was in very dark place alone, but then I saw light, then He said to me that I need to go back to my angel.” Y/n told Lucifer holding his hand. “Then I woke up and I didn’t feel any pain. The doctor said it was a miracle.” 

She pulled Lucifer to stand up.

“I love you Lucifer.” She said kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

Y/n and Lucifer went back home. He was taking care of her, even when she said she was fine.  
Lucifer went to take shower and y/n decided to join him.   
“Do you mind if I join?” She chuckled.  
“Not at all love.” Lucifer said.  
He kissed her gently. She kissed him back, then she kissed his neck. He whimpers.  
The desire was overwhelming and he turned her around with her back to him and started kissing everywhere.  
They made love.  
...   
A few weeks after the car crash everything was normal. Lucifer worked with Chloe and y/n was doing what her wanted. They didn’t have to be together all the time since the bond was broken.  
One day Chloe called Y/n.  
“I’m sorry to bother you, but I have a new case and I need someone to watch Trixie.” She explained.  
“Ahh don’t worry. I’ll will dress and come. Lucifer will drive me so you both can go to the crime scene after that.” Y/n said  
“Great, see you later.”  
Y/n went to get dressed and explained to Lucifer everything.  
“You are going to babysit a monster, little humans with their things.” He said and y/n laughed.  
“I think I can handle it.”   
Soon Y/n and Lucifer went together to Chloe’s.   
“I’ll pick you up.” Lucifer told y/n kissing her.  
Y/n parked in front of Chloe’s house and went inside. The day flew by as y/n and Trixie had so much fun. They played, watched tv, dressed, ate sweets and so much more.  
When Chloe came back home and Lucifer came to pick y/n, she was almost sad that she is leaving.  
“What’s going on?” Lucifer asked as the silence was intense.  
“You know that I love you, but..” y/n started.  
“I knew it. What I’m I not doing right? I gave you everything.” Lucifer yelled in the car. “I’m leaving you, not you me.” He said.  
“What?” Y/n asked unbelievable.  
“Please don’t leave me. I love you, I would...” he started   
“I want to have a baby with you.” Y/n yelled.  
“What.?”  
“Yes.”  
“What?”  
“Lucifer get hold of yourself.”  
“Yes.” He said smiling   
“What yes?”  
“Lets have a baby.” He said kissing her with so much love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, let me know if this story is interesting for you, what would you like to happen maybe and etc.  
> Keep up in mind that English isn’t my first language so please excuse me if something is not right.  
> Thank you


End file.
